Delta 177
Blight Update 177 was applied to the Blight Testing Shard and includes the following additions, changes, and fixes. Additions *Greymane Wolves now have different trophies based on their level. Greymane Pups and Juvenile Wolves give tails, Seekers give teeth, and Alphas give Fangs. The trophy hunters in Kion and Sslanis are on the lookout for these trophies. *Sorcerers now get Clarity II, a non-masterable ability, at level 84 that will give the target a brief immunity to stuns and mezzes (and will also remove any currently on the friendly target). *Quest "Seeking the Path of the Fist" to Allanti the Initiate on New Trismus *Dragon Adventurers now get the ability "Mighty Roar" which is a taunt and self-buff starting at level 14. *Distillery Workshops are now available for construction on player plots Changes *Lowered the spawn rate of the Bhal'kuk Chieftain *Selling Tier 6 Technique Components to Pawnbrokers will go down in value after a number are sold. *Defensive Style, Power Style and Evasive Style now count as styles, not stances. *Dragon Hoard items now have coin values. *New Warriors, Clerics, Scouts and Mages will receive additional refurbished equipment when they are starting out. This should help their survivability a bit more. *The odds of getting good buffs from Tier 1 trinkets is now much greater. *Tier 1 trinkets now have a hoard and coin value. *Avariatus' Stone of Vitality is no longer tradeable. *Kaasha's Sigil Ring is no longer tradeable. *Ulaven's Experimental Gift of Wisdom is no longer tradeable. *Stuns can no longer be dispelled/cleansed (Mezzes, however, can still be cleansed/dispelled). *Minisa the Spellcraft Trainer in Dalimond is now known as Minisa Albrath *Ruxus are no longer aggressive and have a slower wander frequency. *Allanti in New Trismus no longer gives out monk quests, has a much cleaned up persistent dialog tree, and is wearing less armor now. *Menacing Presence now uses the Wing Buffet animation and does mind damage instead of crush. *Snarl will now do greater damage and of type mind instead of crush. *Snarl debuff now lasts 20 seconds instead of 60 seconds, but reduces to-hit on the debuffed monster by an increasing percentage (instead of a static value) beginning at 15% and going up to 55%. *Dragon Adventurers now get the Dodge passive ability, but their evasion per level has been reduced to 6. *Post-Delay of Determination is now half of what it was previously. *Cloak of Thorns abilities now share a keyword. *Cloak of Thorns is now ablative and can be removed after a damage threshold has been reached. *Demon Skin Ablative is now known as Demonskin Armor *Ice Barrier and Demonskin Armor now count as Damage Shields for buff conflicts. *Nature's Path will now overwrite Swift Feet. *Frost Ogres are now known as Ish'kuk Warriors *Frost Pygmies are now known as Ish'kuk Gatherers *Quests calling for Frost Pygmies and Frost Ogres have been updated to reference Ish'kuk Warriors and Gatherers. They have also been updated to reference the proper locations for these monsters. *Updated techniques referencing Frost Ogre tech components. *Quest "Dragon's Reach II" now calls for Forest Gruok Younglings instead of Ferocious Gruoks. *Due to revamps and changes in monster spawns, the Attunement to Aedan quest now requires you to be at least level 20, and only wolves of rating 21 or higher will advance the quest. *Techniques that used the Fyakki Stinger Tip now call for a Forest Skulk Fin instead. *Cleaned up the treasure tables of the Ish'kuk *Tweaked the Ish'kuk spawns on both Abandoned Isle and Scorpion Island *Increased the base damage of Valkor's Blood Talon *Trials of the Gifted quest is now a linear series of quests which starts with Steward Pratt McGrubben. Players must have completed Steward Pratt's tour of New Trismus quest prior to being offered the Trials of the Gifted quest. All quests are also now offered through the NPC's quest book rather than persistent dialog. *Updated the Beetle|Small Flame Beetles and Beetle|Giant Flame Beetles to spawn a level range and marked the others obsolete. *Updated the Beetle|Flame Beetle (all sizes) loot drop rates. *Updated the drop rates of beetle tables on all sizes of Beetle|Fire Beetle *Town Marshall quests for tiers 1 and 2 have undergone a revamp. They now offer a consistent amount coin for all quests of the same level range. In addition, they now offer a bit of experience when you complete the quest (with decreased experience after the 10th completion). The intention is to give players repeatable quests targeted to their level range to both direct them to the appropriate areas to gain experience and give a bit of a boost to the leveling curve. *Ice Gnawer now only spawns at the top of the mountain in the area called Glacier Canyons, rather than throughout the Frozen Wastes. *All level 10 dragon crafter mastery quests now use Xarinnis in Parsinia rather than starting with various NPC's around the world. *Invisible Dyes can now be applied to Helms and Masks. Tier 2 Revamp Fixes *Tainted Spirits, Enraged Revenants, and Restless Shades (all dragon ghosts) now have heads and wings. *Fixed a chat link in quest "Plundered Tombs: Locate the Tomb of Borannis" *Fixed a broken chat link in Trienna's persistent dialog *Quest "Hardened Scales II: Kill 20 Brighter Spider Hatchlings" is now "Hardened Scales II: Kill Dark Crawler Hatchlings" *Fixed dependency in quest "Plundered Tombs: The Tomb of Borannis" which would make it disappear after killing the Risen Necromancer *Fixed dependency in quest "Vandus Confederation: The Besieged Outpost III" which would make it appear to have no current journal entries *Elm Baskets (all types) now call for materials made of Elm not Cedar *Abietis Tor was setup to speak using the animation action instead of the talk action in the persistent dialog. *Fixed quest "Relic Preserver: Recover Additional Artifacts" so that Khalatorin greets you instead of Jorce Amis *Fixed quest "Central Valley: Forest Skulk Menace" to properly refer to all Forest Skulk in the Central Valley *Fixed Forest Skulk in the Central Valley to have the proper keywords *Quest "Anthas RootTea?" will now properly delete the "Letter for Julie" *Quest "Relic Preserver: Research the Dragon Ruins" will now work properly and refer to the proper individuals *Chat link in quest "Relic Preserver: Learn about the Dragon Settlement" *Chat link in quest "Relic Preserver: Recover a Memory Stone" *Fixed the title in the Knowledge Seeker Emblem *Warped Automatons now have the proper keywords. *Fixed the visibility of the quest step in "The Forest Skulk Threat III" *Fixed the visibility of the quest step in "The Forest Skulk Artifact I" *Armor of the Watcher no longer requires a gift slot *Tainted Spirits no longer get Gold Rage and have a much lower hoard value (15% of original value). *Annarvis the Foul now has boosted health, damage and XP and can cast "Improved Theft of Life II" *Enraged Revenants no longer get Gold Rage and have a much lower hoard value (25% of original value) *Restless Shades no longer get Gold Rage and have a much lower hoard value (15% of original value) *Tomb Scarabs have far less health now *Quest "South March: The Essence of Research I" and "South March: The Essence of Research II" now give crafting as well as adventure XP. *Destination pad in Sable Shores will now show up in teleport destinations as "Peninsula: Sable Shores" *Fixed broken link in quest "The Plundered Tombs" *Fixed broken link in both dragon and biped versions of quest "Corruption on the Battlefield II" *Lowered the respawn time of Risen Adepts on the Chiconis Battlefield *Quests "Relic Hunter: Recover a Memory Stone" and "Relic Preserver: Recover a Memory Stone" now use an Extra Loot trigger to ensure the Ancient Memory Stone drops as loot. *Dragon Stone of Knowledge and the Ancient Memory Crystal can now be equipped in Armor Sockets *Quests "South March: Essence of Research I" and "South March: Essence of Research II" can no longer be obtained by Dragons *Lowered the respawn on Sarcophagi so they will spawn a little more often. *Quest "Corruption of the Spirit II" now gives XP and coin reward. *Weaker Blight Spectres are now known as Corrupted Spectres *Quest "Earn Title: Exterminator" will no longer refer to Barvos Tan as a "her" when Barvos is clearly male. *Spelling mistakes in quest "Earn Title: Forest Skulk Avenger" and "Earn Title: Forest Skulk Slayer" Other Fixes *Quest "ARoP - Ritual of Journey: Prelude" no longer refers to Narsi Tiradoc as a member of the Protectorate. *T1 Town Marshall quests now have the proper constraints on them so they will only be offered at appropriate levels. *Blood of the Myloc Queen now has a 10 minute recycle. *Blighted Baubles now properly give Tier 3 instead of Tier 2 buffs. *Sigrun's Letter parts are now stackable and sortable *Myloc Queen Cannot Be Damaged" augmentation is no longer dispellable *Safety II is now properly received by Sorcerers at level 40. *Quest "Earn Title: Spider Slayer" so that it will proceed properly *Fixed the recycle/delay modifier on The Primal Rage crystal *Confectioners who visit the Formulatrons will not receive post-revamp formulas, not the "old" formulas. *Applied proper constraints to quests "Healing Adept" given by Lomak the Dragon. *Fixed the step dependencies in quest "Tooth and Claw VI" *Priscilla the Shoulder Parrot quest now properly refers to Archbishop Tomas Agua. *Glacier Canyon is now spelled correctly. *All level 75 Trophy Rewards have been adjusted so that they all provide the same amount of experience. *Fixed the Attunement: Valley of the Moon quest so that the dialog should appear without having to "re-greet" the quest giver. *Fixed the kill counter on quest "Primal Mastery I: An Extension Of Primal Knowledge" *Fixed the step dependencies in quest "Spiked Scales III: Kill 20 Frost Beetles" Category:Delta